The Grab
by Ruyu-san
Summary: I did not come to kill Ichigo." Grimmjow's love, and desire burn iside him as he risks his life to protect the one he loves. What will happen next? Read and find out! IchiGrimm, light bloodplay, WIP
1. Chapter 1

Re-posted on 6-1-09, Author revised version.

Written for Fishingforboot's "**I Dare You**"- The Unofficial Grimmjow X Ichigo PR Week!

Warnings: Light bloodplay, groping, yaoi, consentual intercourse in later parts, mature language, authors horrific ability at updating. ^^

* * *

Ichigo POV

Ichigo could feel each tile crack beneath his jumps. He could also hear the same tile shatter as it was stepped a second time by the Espada that shadowed him. An odd swishing motion also accompanied the demolished tile, which Ichigo found unusual.

"Hold still, dammit!" His frustrated opponent shouted, arms reaching towards Ichigo's waist.

"What do you mean _hold still_? We're in the middle of a fucking fight, Grimmjow!" Ichigo countered.

"Every time I try to grab your ass," he complained, "you move too damn fast. What the hell? Can't a guy grab some ass!?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled, changing his direction over the tiled roof tops, taking more care to stay ahead, lest he be _grabbed_.

"Just hold still and I'll show you what I mean!" Grimmjow challenged, dashing at an odd angle, jumping down between the tightly packed houses, vanishing from Ichigo's sight.

Ichigo paused in aggravation, pulling Zangetsu from his back and driving him into the roof top to keep his balance. He hated unwarranted hunting. It was a waste of fucking time.

Grimmjow POV

He was such a stalker and he fucking loved it. His looks might have been slightly flashy, but he could disappear when needed; close but undetected. He walked silently through the alley, listening for the Shinigami's reaction.

_Let the stalking begin,_ Grimmjow thought with an amused grin.

"Ya know, you're kinda sexy when you're pissed," he murmured from below, still waiting for Ichigo to snap or make some kind of noise. His brow furrowed in aggravation at the lack of movement from his prey.

The wind whistled through the alley, bringing with it the smell of wood and sap. He crouched to the ground, his body straining.

The air in the lane grew deathly silent as he stopped his breathing; his body on edge. Now he was the one who felt like he was being stalked. The hairs on his neck stood as the shiver raced down his spine.

…

"Don't move," Ichigo softly spoke into the man's neck, lips brushing the skin. Grimmjow tensed as he felt Ichigo's sharp blade push into his lower back. It felt like a warning.

"Wasn't plannin' on it," he replied, keeping the shock he felt out of his response. His long arms stretched the width of the small alley, pressing his palms flat against the cold stone. Tilting his head to one side, Grimmjow offered up his neck to the man behind him.

Ichigo's breath raced across the side of his neck, his nose tracing the skin above his collar. The blade at the base of his spine twisted around, pushing slightly deeper. The blade was slowly dragged up, cutting his jacket open, red staining the edge of the cloth. Grimmjow could hear the sigh that left the man lips as he pulled back to allow the blade to finish its journey up his back. The tip of the zanpaktou left a scorching line up his spine, pulling away as it reached the base of his head, slicing the collar. Shrugging his shoulders, Grimmjow helped the ruined clothing fall apart, exposing his back to the man, neck still bent in invitation.

He heard the ripping of the attached pieces, completely splitting the garment in half, both pieces falling to his feet. A lone finger touched the dip in his back where the blood had begun to pool, smearing red into his skin as it traced up the wound. Grimmjow grimaced but made no move to stop the orange headed shinigami. The digit made its way over his shoulder, under his jaw and into his mouth. He sucked on the warm sticky finger, making sure he bit it before it was removed. A warm, naked chest was soon pressed against his bloody back, a mouth lapping at the base of his neck, fingers pulling harshly at his nipples.

Grimmjow's outstretched arms trembled.

Ichigo POV

"What were you going to show me?" Ichigo teased, biting around the wound he had inflicted. Grimmjow's blood tasted unusual, maybe it was an arrancar thing. Whatever it was, he liked it.

Pulling him closer against him, Ichigo sucked and licked at Grimmjow's bloody back like it was a sweet candy, not to be wasted. He could hear Grimmjow's low growls escaping his clenched jaw, felt his body vibrate beneath his hands. He was going to break any moment now.

Ichigo simply sucked harder.

He pushed his hips into Grimmjow's ass, hands sliding down the smooth abdomen, reaching the top of his pants. Grimmjow growled as his hands left their place on the wall, pushing Ichigo away. Ichigo was soon met with a very anxious Espada with a trail of blood leading to his crimson stained mouth.

Ichigo grinned.

The teal haired man moved without warning, hands forcing Ichigo's shoulders back, pinning him against the dirty wall; effectively separating their bodies.

"I'll show ya what I want," he stated in a surprisingly controlled voice, but his eyes betrayed his tone, "I'll show ya _exactly_ what I want."

Ichigo didn't know how he did it, but Grimmjow _slowed._ The espada's body was heavy and gentle as it pressed against his own, hands releasing their harsh grip on his shoulders. Grimmjow's hands slid down his arms, almost worshipping his skin with his fingertips. The man's arms made their way around his lower waist, dropping to grab his ass in a tight grip. Ichigo was lifted and pressed against the wall by Grimmjow's hips. Ichigo didn't think he was capable of it, but Grimmjow _slowly_ licked the blood from his outer lips and chin before hesitantly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo moaned at the softness of it all.

The wind whipped through the alley and Ichigo swore it pulled _time_ along with it. He felt every movement that Grimmjow made with aching clarity. Grimmjow's cock was hard against his own as they made contact. The tongue in his mouth couldn't have been Grimmjow's. It was thorough in its sweeping of Ichigo's mouth, slow but steady as it pulled out and thrust back in. His lips were caught between the other mans teeth and he was surprised when they weren't bitten.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the moans that spilled from the kiss. His hands cupped the Espada's face, slowly stroking the mask and exposed cheek, silently praising him.

Grimmjow ended the kiss, eyes burning with need as he pulled back. The man's mouth traveled to the bloody stripe smeared on his pale chest, devouring it with his tongue in slow steady licks. During the cleaning, Grimmjow's hip began their slow rock into his own body, pulling him harder against his cock, fingers digging into his ass. The man's breath cooled the saliva on his skin as he panted against his chest. Ichigo's hands threaded into the Espada's hair and a low whine escaping his lips as his nipple was teased. Grimmjow continued his steady rhythm against his groin.

"Harder, Grimmjow," Ichigo panted, "I don't mind you being rough."

Grimmjow raised his head to look strangely at him.

"You don't like it this way?" Grimmjow asked, confusion covered his face, hips still rocking.

"No...I mean...I like it. I just wasn't expecting this...please, don't stop," Ichigo babbled, hoping he hadn't offended the man.

"Not gonna stop...now that I have you like this," Grimmjow grunted, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Ichigo moaned at the new pace of Grimmjow's hips.

Grimmjow POV

"Not gonna stop...now that I have you like this," Grimmjow forced out of his suddenly tight throat as increasing the speed of his thrusts. Ichigo's face contorted into pleasure and guttural moans passed through his quivering lips. Grimmjow was so hard for the boy it hurt.

Grimmjow found that it was getting harder to hold back – to say he needed to say. What would Ichigo think of him? But it was too late to worry now.

"I didn't know how to get close to you...without you thinking we were gonna fight," he confessed. He couldn't look at Ichigo's face one he'd said it...he continued anyway.

"You're always running from me. I couldn't just tell you...'bout how I wanted you. Like this...I mean." Grimmjow lowered his head in shame into the crook of Ichigo's neck, mortified. He felt hands run up his bared shoulders, cupping his neck, forcing his head out of hiding, pulling him into another kiss. Ichigo's eyes were the same as before his confession – aroused, confident and not in the least bit disinterested in the man who stood before him.

"You're right," Ichigo said with an easy grin, "Why on earth would you chase me if not to kick my ass? Who'd have thought you wanted me like this."

Grimmjow felt a blush rise up his chest at Ichigo's words before the other man spoke again, "But I'm so very glad you got me this time."

Ichigo's hand slipped down between them, rubbing against both of their dicks. Grimmjow frantically invaded Ichigo's mouth, eager hips pushing Ichigo up the wall with each of his erratic thrust against the solid hand that Ichigo had provided.

This was too good to be true, but highly unlikely to be dream. Grimmjow was sure that this encounter with the younger man was far more exciting that his dreams had been.

"Faster...go a little faster," Ichigo pleaded. The shinigami's other hand didn't leave his face. His thin fingers traced over his lips, sliding over his high cheek bones, touching the pale skin under his mask. Grimmjow could have purred. He couldn't get close enough...couldn't thrust fast enough against the man. He traced his tongue down the Ichigo's throat, biting harshly at the juncture of his shoulder, making the man arch sharply in his arms, their groins growing wonderfully wet with Ichigo's release. Ichigo's cries echoed down the alley, making Grimmjow slam against his body even faster.

"Come for me," Ichigo whispered sluggishly against his lips after his orgasm. The air flew from his lungs as he made his final upward thrusts, fingertips bruising Ichigo's ass. His groin meshed messily with Ichigo's a final time, shooting his load into his abused clothing.

Ichigo's chest still heaved against his own. Their mixed saliva and blood covered their lips. His hips felt bruised as he pulled away from Ichigo, their clothing sticking in odd places. He didn't mind thought.

He loosened his hands on Ichigo's rear, rubbing the abused skin in soothing circles. Ichigo's legs fell from his sides, standing slightly straighter, hand still pressed against his neck.

He wished Ichigo would say something, anything to let him know what to do next. Should he back off? Move closer? Completely disappear....he hoped not.

"Let's go," Ichigo said softly, reaching for forgotten zanpaktou.

"Where?" Hope bloomed in Grimmjow's chest.

"My place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll let you _grab _me again."

Grimmjow couldn't fucking wait to do just that.

End Part I

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Love it, hate it, have no opinion, let me know! I accept criticism very well! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know...I know. I swear this story bugs the hell out of me. It's very experimental for me and I don't really know where it's going, but I enjoyed the struggle it took to write it. I'm quite proud that my writing has improved - that and I've gotten a beta, which does wonders for a person's fiction. LOL. I'd like to think I'm getter better.

All you IchiGrimm fans, I hope this turns out alright (I don't really have a lot of IchiGrimm reference to go on ^^).

Cheers!

Ruyu

* * *

Part II

_What does it mean when you get that hot feeling in your chest or that blooming ache right behind your ribs? How does your body know who to react this way to and why does it heat up your whole body in the process?_

_The answers were simple._

_It meant that your body was so attuned to his body that it practically moved without your consent. The moment you laid your treacherous eyes upon him it was already too late. Your body had already been set into action._

_It meant complete, total and unstoppable attraction, and you could do nothing to stop it._

The houses flew by underneath him completely unnoticed and unimportant. The most important thing right now was reaching Ichigo Kurosaki's house. The home of the man he had just fooled around with in a narrow alley almost 2 miles away. The scent of sap and brick dust still clung to his clothes and the taste of blood and Ichigo's mouth lingered on his tongue. The air felt good against his hot, naked chest and he felt the trail of dry blood begin to crack and flake off of his bare back as he sprinted across the rooftops.

Kurosaki was ahead of him – his dark shape jumping smoothly through the air. Grimmjow's chest tightened in way that had nothing to do with panic or fear, but instead excited anticipation. He sensed that Ichigo was excited as well. His lithe body was moving incredibly fast, even faster than before when Grimmjow had chased him. He was barely keeping up with him, but the promise of what was at the end of their journey encouraged him to push himself faster.

The espada quickened his pace yet again and caught up with the shinigami.

"Are we almost there?" Grimmjow inquired.

"Yeah. Another half a mile and we'll be there."

"Good."

Ichigo had taken this route many times, but this trip was different from all the others he had made. His groin repeatedly reminded him just what was following him and Ichigo had successfully resisted the urge to glance back every two seconds to ensure the Espada was still pursuing him.

Ichigo's attention was quickly drawn to the night sky. Unexpected flashes of light silently highlighted the landscape before vanishing as abruptly as they came. The flickering of lights changed the colors of the houses and exposed the swiftly gathering clouds over their heads. The thunder finally groaned its way across the town, rolling like thick boulders through the night air. Ichigo felt the first few warning drops of rain falling lightly on his cheeks and lower lip. The water tasted cool and fresh and Ichigo was suddenly glad it was raining.

He wondered if rained in Hueco Mundo…

He felt the flux of the espada's reiatsu behind him, shifting from lust to anticipation and then to uncontained excitement. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm to get to his house and into his bed. He felt his own excitement grow at the thought of what awaited them. A few hundred feet from his house, Ichigo dropped to the street and waited for Grimmjow to join him.

Ichigo suddenly stopped. Were they there? Was this his home?

But Ichigo was not walking toward any of the houses around him. He just stood there as Grimmjow approached, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the run.

Then he felt…

Something was cold and wet against his cheek. Grimmjow turned his face upward in confusion as more of the liquid fell against his face, beading randomly on his ruffled blue locks. The compact droplets broke against the skin of his shoulder and rolled down his arm, leaving shiny paths in their wake. More droplets fell against him, covering his torso in a fine layer of water.

"It's just rain."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in confusion for a moment and then returned his gaze to the sky above.

"Rain?" Grimmjow had felt it before…somewhere.

"Yes, rain. Now come on before it gets worse." Ichigo urged as he turned and began walking down the sidewalk. The rain began to fall faster and Grimmjow look down to see his pants grow dark with moisture, sliding further down his hips. He looked up to see the shinigami waiting on the side of building, pointing with a thin arm to one of the second story windows. That was all he could make out before a wall of rain obscured his vision. A chill broke out over his body as he moved through the downpour, in the direction he hoped Ichigo had been in.

As he ran, he realized how idiotic he might look. Grimmjow, chasing a man through this…rain, chasing something he wasn't going to maim or kill. The idea seemed almost ridiculous, but as he grew closer the light of the open window, seeing Kurosaki's silhouette, maybe it wasn't so ridiculous after all.

It wasn't too far of a jump to make to the second story window. He climbed slowly through the shinigami's bedroom opening and sat on the ledge to take note of the boy's quarters. The small area contained a simple bed, a desk, and few smaller items of furniture – all in all, a sparse and very clean room.

Grimmjow felt the water begin to chill his body and he gave small shiver from his perch on the sill.

He almost toppled out of the window as something soft was thrown at his face. He snarled and ripped the thing from his head.

"Calm down."

Grimmjow looked up in surprise at Ichigo's voice. The boy was clad only in his boxers and was slowly rubbing a piece of cloth across his damp orange hair. His damp skin shone dimly in the light from the lamp that was found atop the boy's desk.

"It's just a towel. You need to get dry." Ichigo commented with a smirk. Grimmjow pulled his eyes away from the boy and looked again at the cloth, then at his ruined clothes. He was quite cold and he could almost see his skin through the white material of his uniform. His feet made soft contact with the floor and he proceeded further into the room with uncertainty.

"Here, let me help." Ichigo offered as he wrapped his own towel around his neck and walked forward. Ichigo took the towel from him and threw it on top of his head.

He could feel Ichigo's fingertips through the material, pressing gently into his head with soothing motions. Cool fingers touched his forehead and slipped underneath the towel to push it down to his neck and pulled the cloth from around his shoulder. Grimmjow watched as the shinigami held the white cloth between his hands and dabbed at this chest, feeling his muscles twitch as the boy's thin fingers grazed across his nipples.

Ichigo's hair had begun to dry and regress to its usual state of disarray. It brushed against his jaw as the shinigami moved closer to his body to reach around and dry his back. Grimmjow sighed and leaned forward to rest his bare cheek on the boy's temple, smelling Ichigo's hair. He smelt sweet like clean water over a wound.

As he continued to inhale the boy's enticing scent he didn't realize how slow the towel began to move over his back, or how one of Ichigo's hands had come to rest on hip. He did notice, however, the small kiss that was placed on his neck. The next kiss was more of nip to the underside of his jaw and the next was placed along his throat. He tilted his head back as Ichigo continued to mouth his way down his throat and over his collarbone, softly tonguing the hollow of his throat.

He felt himself release a low groan as Ichigo breathed heavily across his chest and pushed his hands down the sides of his waist. Ichigo thumbs caught the edges of his pant and he tugged them off as his hands descended down Grimmjow's body. He gave another involuntary shiver as his wet skin was exposed to Ichigo's hands and the cool air of the room.

Grimmjow looked back down to step out of his wet clothes and took another small step back that brought him to the open window. The misting water from the opening collected on his shoulders. It was a strange sensation: the hotness of Ichigo's tongue as it ran up his stomach and coolness of the rain. He felt the back of his thighs tighten as the boy's teeth closed over his nipple and pull gently against the hard nub.

Ichigo's brown eyes emerged from the shadow of his body, their warm color melting all of Grimmjow's worries. Ichigo's face inched closer to his own. Grimmjow felt his arousal throb as soft, gentle lips met his and a wet tongue was slowly pushed into his mouth, tasting less like blood and more like Ichigo. He cupped Ichigo's jaw as they plundered each other's mouths, hearing only the patter of rain and the howling of the wind outside.

He forced the boy's mouth open, probably wider than it ought to be, and sucked hard on the boy's tongue and teeth, pulling the air right out of his body and into his own. Ichigo's whines and cries fell down his throat and rattled his chest.

When Ichigo finally touched him he pulled away from their kiss with a heated gasp, one hand falling from the boy's face to grip his shoulder. Ichigo simply watched as Grimmjow squirmed with pleasure and groaned as he pumped his cock with precise strokes.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered seductively as he moved to suck on the dip behind Grimmjow's ear.

Upon hearing his name Grimmjow took a deep breath and finally tugged Ichigo's boxers down his slim hips and grasped the boys leaking erection, collecting the pre-come from the head and spreading it down the column of flesh. It didn't take much to make Ichigo moan and bite his lip in satisfaction. He squeezed tighter and heard Ichigo give a strangled cry before the man pulled completely away from him. Ichigo's chest rose and fell in rapid motions.

"Come here…lay down," Ichigo panted as he moved toward his bed. He reached down to slip his boxers completely off before sitting on the edge of the bed, arms reaching toward Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took a deep, relaxing breath before joining him. He settled to the left of him, their thighs touching and quickly heating up. Ichigo's soft fingers turned his face and brought their mouths together once again. The boy took less time in moving his hands over his body, excitedly exploring the flesh of his thighs and chest. Ichigo broke away from the kiss with a gasp, shifting further onto the bed and forcefully dragging Grimmjow into his lap, his hands gripping the firm muscles of his ass in the process.

Ichigo breathed against his mouth. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow felt his back arch as he was petted and caressed by Ichigo. His face burned in embarrassment at his own actions. His deep breathing almost sounded like purring and he had an odd ache in the back of his neck that he feared meant that he wanted to be petted. His damp, subdued body shook as he answered, "I want whatever you want."

"Can I…" Ichigo asked breathily as his fingers wandered around Grimmjow's hip. His hands separated, one heading for Grimmjow's cock and the other wandering down the crease of Grimmjow's ass to lightly touch his entrance.

"Whatever you want, Ichigo," Grimmjow repeated, "You can have anything you want."

He meant it too. Even before their encounter in that alleyway, Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to make Ichigo understand just how important he was to him.

Ichigo's fingers rubbed against his lips and slipped inside to twist and explore his mouth and tongue. The shinigami's dripping fingers left his mouth and returned to his entrance to prepare him.

Ichigo was so confident and gentle that it surprised him. The boy's free hand kneaded his lower back, occasionally trailing his fingertips up and down his spine, carefully avoiding his earlier wound. Grimmjow stroked himself as he was fingered and petted. It also didn't help that Ichigo was kissing him like a dying man. He sucked, bit and tongued Grimmjow's lips while dipping his tongue teasingly in and out of his mouth. The pace of his kisses was almost lazy, but amazing heated. Grimmjow's shoulders shook.

It didn't make sense why he felt this way about Ichigo, no sense at all. At some point in time –god knows when- something had changed between them. Or perhaps it was just himself that had changed. After all the long years of slaughter and battles, each lasting what seemed like a brief moment, things started to blur. Short, bloody massacres made him forget just what and whom he was killing. But low and behold: he had found an enemy that didn't die on the first try. He lived. Suddenly Grimmjow wanted more…much more.

END PART II

Reviews are welcome! Love it, hate it, have no opinion, let me know! I accept criticism very well! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

The weight of the man in Ichigo's lap felt glorious. Grimmjow's barely constrained quivers and labored breathing made the young shinigami dig his fingertips into the man's backside with uncontrolled lust and desire. Though Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying himself, Ichigo wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He was only sure that he was harder than he had even been in his life. Grimmjow made the most erotic sounds Ichigo had ever heard and he hoped the sounds wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Ichigo felt the teal-haired man begin to bounce against his fingers and Ichigo choked on his own groan of approval.

"Is this what you want, Ichigo?" Grimmjow murmured through his haze of pleasure.

"God yes!" Ichigo moaned. Ichigo removed his fingers and encouraged Grimmjow to lie down on the bed. He watched as the man settled against the pillow, his arms reaching for Ichigo, knees already spreading to accommodate Ichigo's hips. Ichigo helped maneuver the man's legs into a comfortable position, his hands slid smoothly over Grimmjow's damp inner thighs.

Ichigo wasted no time in lining himself up, preparing to enter the man. He wrapped an arm under one of Grimmjow's legs and his other arm supported his weight as he kissed Grimmjow deeply.

He entered in one smooth thrust.

Grimmjow's lower lip quivered and his eyes were clamped shut as he adjusted to Ichigo. The blue haired man's hands were plastered firmly against his upper back, silently asking Ichigo to remain still, which Ichigo just barely managed to do.

The moment felt surreal; it felt like nothing else existed except the two of them and perhaps the rain. The downpour outside his open window dampened the sounds of their harsh, unsteady breathing; their chests pressed tightly against one another. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Then Grimmjow moved. The man's thighs tightened around his hips and pulled him unbearably deeper into him. Ichigo groaned at the pressure and the heat. Then he was released and pushed back again.

Once Ichigo had the sense to move on his own, he sat up and held the blue haired man's hips firmly and _thrust._ Grimmjow grunted at Ichigo's pace, his hands flailed wildly for a second before latching onto Ichigo's thighs and sinking his nails into the man's flesh. Ichigo welcomed the pain and increased his thrust.

"I…chi…go…please…" Grimmjow stuttered in broken syllables, tossing his head back to expose his tense neck. "God…just…fast…er…"

Ichigo couldn't seem to hold himself back and increased his pace again; their flesh grew slick and the wind from the storm cooled their bodies. Ichigo felt lost to his pleasure…lost to Grimmjow's body…lost to the rain.

The bed bounced heavily against the wall from the force of Ichigo's thrust, but Grimmjow seemed to welcome the almost harsh pace. The man's cock was stiff and wet against his abdomen but he never once reached for it or asked Ichigo to touch him. Maybe he was too far-gone to consider giving himself pleasure when Ichigo was doing a perfectly fine job of it himself.

Ichigo felt the end coming - the point of no return. The edge loomed just over the stormy horizon, the horizon where he and Grimmjow fought in the gale; zanpaktou clashing, meeting with the lightening, the electricity and motion building and building to a point where they longer rebounded from each other, but instead were pulled even closer together. It seemed pointless to turn away from Grimmjow when they were both headed for the same prospect, the same location that ended with wet heat and tired muscles.

The motion, the heat, the smell of Grimmjow's sex, his voice, all compressed, crashing, wrapping around his body, pulling him to tightly over that horizon…tumbling…

_God_. Ichigo was cumming and he clung tightly to the man beneath him, pushing himself as far he could go because Grimmjow was right there with him, untouched in his pleasure. His own release was long and mind-blowing. The air was cool and their bodies were hot and Ichigo could almost feel the steam rising from their joined flesh. Ichigo witnessed Grimmjow's release as he arched his back in a feline manner, pushing himself against Ichigo's cock, pulling him deeper, so deep that Ichigo considered cumming again inside the man's body.

Soon, all that could be heard was the rain and their heartbeat pumping sex-heated blood through their veins.

Ichigo felt the sin of their actions sink to the back of his throat; it was easily swallowed.

Ichigo slipped to Grimmjow's side and tossed a lazy hand across the man's chest, stroking the damp, hairless torso as it dried. He avoided the man's hollow hole. Ichigo watched as his eyes lids fell softy over his blue eyes, which turned to look at Ichigo.

"You ain' gotta say nothin'," Grimmjow whispered to him as he lifted his hand to join Ichigo's. Their fingers intertwined and Ichigo was silent.

The rain grew equally quiet as though it had only been there to watch the two men, leaving only when their bodies were sated.

_**GRIMMJOW POV**_

Grimmjow suppressed a shiver as Ichigo traced the planes of his chest and he felt the man's eyes on his face, even though his own eyes were closed. He opened them slowly and finally looked at the man and Grimmjow was surprised at what he saw in those ochre eyes – happiness. Not regret or embarrassment but simply happiness.

"You ain' gotta say nothin'," He whispered to Ichigo. He wanted to touch some part of the man so he reached for Ichigo's hand on his chest and twined their fingers together. He saw Ichigo's eyes shine with pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over the soft flesh of Ichigo's palm.

"I know…but…you were…" he began as he wiggled closer to Grimmjow's body, "You were amazing."

Grimmjow actually blushed and Ichigo giggled before kissing his bicep, "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not." And he wasn't…he was happy.

Then he felt it – the decision that pressed upon his shoulders. He tensed at his realization and he felt Ichigo frown at him, "What's wrong, Grimm?"

He knew what he wanted, knew what he needed. He was done with his life of battle and split second bloodshed. He had found his balance in life, his opponent in life that pushed back, pushed him in the right direction. Ichigo was what he wanted. But did Ichigo want him?

"How do you feel about me, Ichigo?"

* * *

TBC

Reviews are love! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

* * *

_**Grimmjow POV**_

The storm that had once raged like a hurricane and drenched the landscape in inches of rain was now a soft drizzle, pooling into small reflective puddles and dripping rhythmically from the gutters of the buildings of Karakura Town. Milky green streetlights reflected off the glassy surface of the water, making everything glitter softly as the night grew darker.

Grimmjow brushed his fingers against Ichigo's forehead as he slept deeply against his chest, his bright orange hair springing back up defiantly as he pulled his fingers through it. He listened to the sounds of the rain as it dripped, dropped and sloshed outside of Ichigo's open window. Car lights occasionally pierced the dark of the boy's bedroom as they entered the street and departed, casting a bright moving light across the blank walls of the young Shinigami's room.

The air that rolled in through the window was damp, but cool and it covered both Ichigo and himself in a subtle blanket of moisture that seemed to seep into their skin. The heat between then was comforting as it was relaxing and it lulled Grimmjow in and out of a light doze. He was content where he was – with Ichigo.

_How do you feel about me, Ichigo?_

Ichigo's answer had been understandable. He would have said the same thing if their positions were reversed.

"Ask me again tomorrow, Grimmjow," Ichigo answered against his neck, kissing it softly. Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's fingers on his chest in understanding before turning on his side to pull Ichigo against him.

"Please…just…give me some time, Grimm."

"_Whatever you need, Ichigo."_

Grimmjow knew he was asking too much of Ichigo - far too soon to expect any honest, truthful answers or decisions. His own actions that day, like the rain, had washed over Ichigo like a tidal wave, bringing with it an ocean of emotions and heavy consideration – like your clothes soaking up the rain and weighing you down. He needed to give the boy some time to think, to mull over what they had done and what Grimmjow had told him.

Grimmjow wiggled, pulling Ichigo higher on his chest as he re-adjusted and got comfortable on the boy's bed.

While Ichigo slept, Grimmjow planned, daydreamed, prayed silently to some unhearing god, repeated things in his mind that he wanted to say to Ichigo when he woke, and most importantly, he waited for the dawn. When the dawn came, it would be tomorrow and then he could ask Ichigo again.

He nuzzled the boy's hair again, smelling rain, sweat, and something Grimmjow could only describe as Ichigo.

Looking back toward the window, holding Ichigo tighter to him, Grimmjow waited for first light.

_**Ichigo POV**_

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was blue; the kind of blue that wispy clouds float across when the weather is perfect and welcoming - a rare kind of blue. The slick cobalt of Grimmjow's eyes was steadily watching him as he woke, flickering back and forth from one eye to another.

"Hey," Ichigo mumbled in a sleepy voice, arching against the other man's body as he stretched.

Grimmjow's answering smile made Ichigo grin with idiotic delight, "Hey."

Mid-stretch Ichigo felt about 95% of the muscles in his body give a hot throb. Grinding his teeth and giving Grimmjow a shy smile, Ichigo froze and relaxed back into the mattress. "Shower?"

Grimmjow gave a small wiggle and blushed, "Good idea."

Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow had stayed the whole night. He hated to call it a one-night-stand, but that's exactly what he'd expected when it came to Grimmjow. He didn't exactly project fidelity and faithfulness in the way most men would. But this was Grimmjow he was thinking about. The utter lack of restraint he showed while fighting, while speaking, while doing…anything, illustrated the lack of morals that Grimmjow had possessed. What had happened last night was uncharacteristic of Grimmjow. Or perhaps that proved just how little Ichigo knew of him as a person.

Ichigo crawled over Grimmjow's body to get off the bed and go the bathroom. He listened for the extra squeak of the bed to let him know when Grimmjow got up, but the sound never came.

Ichigo turned in the doorway of his room and frowned, "Are you coming?"

The cover draped over the dip of his hip as Grimmjow rolled over to face Ichigo, "I'll wait."

Ichigo gave him an odd look, but continued on his way to the shower. Ichigo amused himself with the idea that the only reason he was showering so fast was because he was hungry, but the truth of the matter was that he was worried that Grimmjow would leave.

That though sent some sort of frantic feeling twisting in his gut. What if Grimmjow left, never came again, never wanted to be with Ichigo as he had been last night? Ichigo shook his wet hair as he stood in the shower after he'd cut the spray off and chided himself for wishing for more and panicking over absolutely nothing. He wasn't even sure if Grimmjow was still there.

God he hoped he was still there; sleeping peacefully in the bed they had shared.

Ichigo ran his fingers lightly over his damp torso, feeling the dull bruises the other man had left. The memory of moist heat, hot breath, and sharp teeth was hard to forget, especially when a man like Grimmjow was the one who'd put them there.

Ichigo wanted it again. He wanted Grimmjow again, and he had no fucking clue as to how that could possibly happen. The number of things that could possibly keep them apart was frightening as it was plausible. The words Aizen and Soul Society raced like hyperactive lightening through his skull, clashing and roaring with distaste and hatred at each other and towards himself and Grimmjow. How could they possibly consider being together when something like Aizen and the other Shinigami loomed in the distance? Ichigo's skull hurt even after that small assessment of their situation.

Shivering lightly, Ichigo ran his fingers through the wet spikes of his hair, sighing heavily as he stepped out of the shower.

Grimmjow had fallen asleep with one arm wrapped tightly around the pillow Ichigo had been sleeping on.

Ichigo dressed quickly while Grimmjow slept on. The man grunted lightly in his sleep and slurred out a few words that Ichigo couldn't understand. Ichigo smiled as he sat in his desk chair to tie his sneakers, occasionally looking up to watch as Grimmjow's back contracted and expanded with his breathing, noticing how the muscle and bone moved together to produce the movement.

Moving to stand over Grimmjow's sleeping form, Ichigo tucked a few strands of blue hair behind the man's ear, letting his fingers continue down his neck and around his shoulder. His skin was soft over the toned shape of his muscles.

"Time to get up," his whispered softly into the man's ear.

He felt Grimmjow stir beneath him, rolling onto his back to look up. His blue eyes blinked sleepily before they finally settled on Ichigo's face and a winning smile formed on the man's lips. "Morning."

"I thought you were going to get a shower?" Ichigo teased, leaning over him to kiss the tip of the man's nose.

Grimmjow yawned. "I fell asleep waiting on you."

"You could have joined me," Ichigo replied. "I did invite you, if you remember."

The other man blushed and looked away, an unrecognizable emotion flashed across his face, "Ain't it a bit soon to be taking baths together?"

"Maybe," Ichigo stood straight with a soft huff, oddly stung by the man's reply. "Let me know when you leave."

He threw a fresh towel at Grimmjow as he walked out of the room.

**_Grimmjow POV_**

He thought that the bathroom and shower had been small, but it didn't bother him. He was clean and that was all that mattered. He had touched a small, orange loofah that was dripping with water from the upper corner of the bath. It had been wet and smelt of the peachy bathing gel that was in the shower. Grimmjow smiled when he had realized the spongy thing had been Ichigo's.

The window of the Shinigami's bedroom had been shut and the cool, filtered air of the house was finally allowed back into the room. He dropped his towel alongside Ichigo on the back of the chair after he saw that his pants had been dried and set out for him. He picked up the white cloth of his Espada uniform and gripped it tightly in his hands, strangely mad that he was required to wear a uniform of any kind. He slid the soft material up his legs and secured it around his waist, pulling the knot tightly over his abdomen with a jerk. His socks and sandals were still underneath the window - right where he'd left them after last night.

Their fight had led to them having sex. He would have never guessed to have tried that approach to get Ichigo's attention. Now that he had Ichigo's attention, he planned to use that to his advantage, but not take advantage of the situation. No one had told Grimmjow to develop feelings for the young Shinigami and had decided to give the same courtesy to Ichigo. No pressure.

When Ichigo had offered to shower with him, he'd declined with a torn heart. The opportunity to be with Ichigo again was tempting, but the temptation to pressure Ichigo into answering his earlier question was even more tempting. He wanted Ichigo to be able to answer him under normal circumstances, rather than them both be naked in a small shower together. But he refused to be the man he once was - the man who'd have fought tooth and nail to get a painfully honest answer out of the Shinigami. The wait would be worth it if Ichigo gave him the answer he was looking for.

He would wait.

Over the next hour, doors shut and opened in the rooms below Ichigo's room. Loud booming laughter traveled up the foundation of the house and almost shook the roof before it was abruptly stopped and then followed by a groan of some sort.

_What kind of family was this?_ Grimmjow wondered with a sour face.

Loud footsteps caught Grimmjow's attention as they made their way heavily up the stairs.

"Fucking idiot!" Ichigo roared as he tore the door to the bedroom open. His face was red and the whole right side of his t-shirt was wet. Grimmjow watched dumbfounded as Ichigo walked to his dresser and tore the garment off and flung it across the room with a loud growl.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said plainly to get the other man's attention.

"What?!" Ichigo snapped, not bothering to face Grimmjow when'd called his name.

The Espada almost barked a rude reply to Ichigo before he forcefully bit his tongue and hummed roughly to hold in his retort. "I'm…leaving."

Ichigo quickly sobered up.

"Oh…fuck." He paled quickly as he turned to face Grimmjow. "Grimm, I'm sorry. My old man, he's…umm…easily excitable."

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head as he grew uncomfortable, "I really do need to leave."

Ichigo pushed away from his dresser, still shirtless, and approached Grimmjow's nervous form.

"Are you gonna ask me?" Ichigo asked.

"Ask you what?" Grimmjow held his breath. The blush that appeared on Ichigo's face made Grimmjow smile and he took pity on the man. "Ask how you feel about me?"

"Yeah, that," the orange headed boy whispered, his eyes shifting from his own feet to the wall behind Grimmjow's head.

The moment grew even more unbearably serious as Grimmjow took a few small steps to finally bring them together. They were almost in the same position as last night: Grimmjow's back to the window, a shirtless Ichigo moving closer, bringing their faces together.

Their kiss was inevitable. The short, shy kisses that Ichigo pressed to his lips were sweet and reassuring.

Grimmjow pulled back from Ichigo to ask the question the man had been expecting and possibly waiting on since they woke up.

"How do you feel about me, Ichigo?" The words were heavy on his tongue.

Ichigo's eyes were bright with just a touch of unexpected sadness in them.

"I had no idea you felt this way about me. I don't…regret what we did, but what does this mean? Have you changed?" Ichigo paused as he pressed his chin against Grimmjow's bare shoulder, "I hope you say that you have. I'd like to see you again, if that's alright."

The once small bubble of hope that existed in Grimmjow's chest now threatened to burst with joy at Ichigo's words. The full force of his statement was not lost on Grimmjow and he replied with a voice that radiated happiness, "I'm gonna change, Ichigo. I've changed so much already since I started thinking about you. It already seems like I'm a different person around you."

Ichigo smirked into Grimmjow's shoulder before looking up, "I noticed. You haven't been trying very hard when we fight. Now I know why."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Ichigo snorted.

"Well, at least not hurt you too bad." Grimmjow amended.

"I suppose it wouldn't be really you if a little blood wasn't involved." The man laid a toothy kiss to Grimmjow's collarbone as he answered.

Grimmjow grinned and nuzzled Ichigo's bright hair, "I could say the same for you."

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's fingers trace up the quickly healing wound that spanned the length of his back. "Sorry about that."

"You're not sorry."

"You know me too well," Ichigo laughed into his neck. He stood straighter and looked at Grimmjow, "Are you still leaving?"

"Yeah. I got the answer I wanted."

Ichigo gave him a shy smile and blushed lightly, "So you'll come back?"

The Espada leaned down and connected their lips, going no further. "As often as you desire."

"Good."

* * *

TCB

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeta'd as of now. I'll post the beta'd version as soon as it's done.

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. I can't tell you much it pleases me that this story is worthy of your reviews. ^^

Cheers!

* * *

**The Grab Part V**

**_Grimmjow POV_**

Grimmjow felt the coarse sands give beneath his sandals, leaving a vague impression behind him with every step. The footprints were erased by the brisk wind that blew, leaving no trace of his path. The Espada paused to watch as a small bird-like hollow hopped from a small branch of quartz to a crumbling boulder of the same material, wings fluttered in the wind before it flew into the night. In the distance, the walls of Los Noches rose from the pale sands, its high dome appearing as a second, more deceptive moon in the endless night of Hueco Mundo. And there, a mere mile from the fortress, Grimmjow sat atop the sands.

His fingers found a branch, plucking it from the sands with a short tug. The thin, delicate tips of the branch chipped between his fingers, scattering fragments of the frosted quarts into his palm. He tossed the pieces to the winds that swirled around him.

Though it had been hours ago, his departure from Ichigo's house was still fresh in his mind. Time seemed meaningless when he was away from Ichigo. Some of Ichigo happiness during their farewell was still lingering with him, but even that euphoric feeling was leaving him as he grew closer to the walls of Los Noches.

'_So you'll come back_?' Ichigo had asked. Grimmjow scratched his head at the promise he'd made. He had to manage it somehow…_somehow_. That was the problem: How to visit the real world often enough to see Ichigo. What was his own limit, how often could he _not_ see Ichigo? At this point, with their new, unsteady relationship, Grimmjow would leave to be with him the first change he got. Not seeing Ichigo…was problematic, now that he had the man. _Or the man has me, I should say…_

He crushed another twig in his fists, grinding the substance roughly between his fingers.

_Aizen…Gin…Tousen…the other Espada. _Grimmjow huffed at the complications that he faced within the domed castle.

He'd make this work. Ichigo was worth it, after all.

* * *

He imagined it was only the coolness of the stone flooring that made him shiver, but then he remembered that it was rarely cold in Los Noches. The smooth, pale stone continued to wrap around him; halls that seemed to stretch and curve for miles lay ahead of him. He traveled the well worn path to his personal quarters. The silver handle of the door was smudged with old blood and fingerprints. He gave a short glace down the hall before entering.

His room was just as he'd left it, but that already seemed like ages ago - another lifetime, perhaps.

His bed was still disheveled and his old torn uniforms lay scattered about the room, evidence of past battles he'd had his fill of. Grimmjow sat on the white bed, already feeling out of place, even in his own room. A few voiced passed his door and he tensed, waiting for the silence to return so he could relax.

What did he come back for if he was only to feel like this? Like he'd gone to a place of sneaking suspicions and forced duty. It wasn't a pleasant or welcome existance in Grimmjow's opinion. Ichigo was a real existence if there ever was one. He eyed the sorry excuse for a room and could only imagine what Ichigo was doing in his own bedroom. The man's bright hair flashed across his mind and he felt his hands shake with excitement.

He flopped back on the mattress and daydreamed.

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Ichigo leaned heavily into his chair, crossing his arms after tucking a few applications into the lower drawer of his desk. His mind was still reeling after all of the questionnaires and essay questions he'd answer for his college application packets. _What a waste of paper_, he decided with deep resigned sigh.

His father had trudged up the stairs with a handful of the large envelopes and happily dumped them on his desk. "I suggest you get started. Early bird always gets the worm," He'd exclaimed with a proud look. Ichigo didn't have the heart to throw them away, not after his old man had gone downstairs and proclaimed to his mother's poster that he was so proud of his son and that he was going to do great things with his life. _Idiot._

He turned to look at his open window, squinting at the light that came through. The deep golden orange of the sun was just low enough that it sent thick beams of light through the trees in the distance and warded off the first hints of nightfall. He saw the tops of what promised to be thunderous clouds creeping in from the west, their edges already pink, purple and blue with the darkness that followed them. The moon, he knew, was still a few hours away before it would cast its light into his bedroom.

After a small stretch in his chair, Ichigo rose and headed downstairs to find what Karin was cooking.

By the time Ichigo finished dinner, the western swarm of clouds from earlier had settled over Karakura Town and flashed silently in preparation of their onslaught of rain. Ichigo gave an involuntary shiver of anticipation that the storm brought. He was surprised to find that the smell of rain and the darkness of the night brought Grimmjow's face to his mind. His blue hair was damp and disheveled and his chest still was gloriously unclothed in his mind's eye.

Ichigo changed quickly into his nighttime shorts and settled into his covers, absently wondering if Grimmjow would come to him that night.

* * *

**_Grimmjow POV_**

Grimmjow awoke to the sounds of knocking at his door. His eyes were still heavy with sleep as he turned to look at the source of the noise. The artificial light of the inner dome shone through the small arched window and he wondered how long he'd slept.

The repetitive knock continued as he rose from the wrinkled sheets of his bed and combed a stiff hand through is hair, fluffing up the flat spot where he'd lain. His jacket, he noticed with smile, was no longer with him. The thought had him reaching over his shoulder and feeling for the vertical wound left on his back. He only found smooth skin. _What a shame_, he grinned. He liked getting scars from the Shinigami.

Grimmjow moved slowly to door, shaking his head to remove the lingering sleepiness from his mind. Bracing one hand on the wall beside the doorframe, he cracked the door slowly open.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said stoically. The Fourth Espada's eyes never left own, not even to notice his state of undress. The man simply spoke in a dead tone, giving no impression of his own mood. "Aizen-sama requests your presence in the main hall. You have ten minutes. You are not to be late, is that understood, Sexta?"

Grimmjow frowned and curled the hand hidden from Ulquiorra's view into a tight fist as he answered shortly, "Yes."

He closed the door in Ulquiorra's face and let out a small curse. He didn't realize that the other man had laid his head against the door and heard his outburst.

* * *

"Defeated again, Grimmjow?"

The Sexta Espada pulled his newly acquired jacket tighter around his chest - a nervous habit he'd developed unknowingly, but now couldn't seem to get rid of. "No, Aizen-sama."

"Would you care to tell us what happened?" Aizen asked politely, but Grimmjow wasn't fooled. He knew that he was being given an illusion of a choice when he knew full and well that he had none. His chest tightened in aggravation.

"I was wounded," He spat out, hoping that Aizen took his distasteful answer as hatred toward Ichigo and not himself; only Grimmjow knew it was the reverse. "But I intend to return and finish the job. That bastard is mine!"

Grimmjow felt himself flush with old, lingering hatred for the Shinigami that he knew he no longer felt. "No one else is to fight him!"

"Oh?" Aizen huffed in amusement. The man nodded his head and curled a thin finger toward something near the door of the hall. Grimmjow heard the tall doors groan as they gave entrance to another Espada. He could feel their dank power fill the room, settling beneath Aizen's own.

Ulquiorra's sandals padded softly and gracefully across the floor until he was even with him as they stood before Aizen's throne.

"Aizen-sama," The Quattro Espada bowed respectfully.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. You shall both return to Karakura and defeat the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," He commanded in an oddly cheerful voice. "Do not return until he is dead. You may leave."

Grimmjow stood quite still, anger and possessiveness rolling through him in pulsing waves. He cast a furious glance at the man beside him who bowed to Aizen before he turned his detached eyes to his with a knowing look. _Godammit!_

The stiff, incomplete bow he gave Aizen might not have been acceptable but he didn't linger around to find out. He cut his eyes across the front of the main hall as he turned, noticing with a knot in his gut that Gin and Tousen hand been present during their meeting. He quickly walked behind the other retreating Espada and left the hall with a grimace.

* * *

The Fourth Espada moved exceptionally fast. His small, light frame was easily carried by his Sonido and while the wind was still blowing harshly he seemed neither distracted nor concerned about it. Ulquiorra ran deeper in the sands before stopping and looking around in a disinterested manner. "This will do."

Ulquiorra had insisted that they open the Gargantua out of Los Noches to avoid questions. Grimmjow suspected it was for Aizen's benefit rather than his own that they leave unnoticed by the other Espada. _Cocksucker._

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra raised his pale hand perpendicular to the sands and pushed a thin stream of energy outward. He felt the buzz of energy as it vibrated the sands and the air around them became strained as it was forced apart. The air became heated and distorted as it was ripped apart; thread-like section pulled apart at different speeds, exposing the dark, stormy landscape of Karakura Town.

The rich smell of the rain rushed into his nose and he could already feel the cool touch of moisture on his cheeks.

"Come, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra announced as he stepped through the portal.

Grimmjow followed.

**_ End Part V  
_**

* * *

Another new character for me. Ulquiorra is going to be one of my favorite characters to write, I think. I'm gonna stop apologizing for the lateness. I suspect that you guys are used to that by now, though, I still feel awful about it. *blush*

Review are love.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Grab Part VI**

_**Ichigo POV**_

He was dreaming. There were halls and doors_… so many doors_. Broken light escaped the cracks and left dancing patterns on the dark wood of the floor. Grass and chunks of dirt often stuck from under the doors and reminded Ichigo of his childhood; of grass stains and picnics. He wondered what he'd see if he opened one of them.

Ichigo felt the warm light touch his bare feet as he walked down one of many halls, crisscrossing, and turning only to find another dead each – the point where the light behind the doors grew dim and wood below his feet grew cold.

At times he simply stopped walking and watched with interest as the light flickered and moved, as though someone was running behind the doors, walking alongside him. Unexpectedly, the sweet smell of water wafted into his nose as he sat and a cool breeze was tossed down the hall, teasing his hair and fluttering his clothes. Ichigo stood and turned, looking at the base of a particular door, observing with wonder as lightening flashed beneath it and rain seeped out of the gap, wetting his feet. He leaned against the door and listened.

"_Ichigo…"_

Ichigo opened the door.

Grimmjow stood in a storm, wind whipping violently through his hair and rain soaking his skin. His muscled arm was held out towards Ichigo, welcoming him as though he wasn't in the middle of a vicious gale that battered his body. His eyes were gentle but commanding and Ichigo shivered at their intensity.

Ichigo gave a fleeting glance back down the hall at sun-kissed flooring and the earthy smell of grass and cool dirt – but he didn't want that. He wanted the torrents of rain that would fall upon him and Grimmjow as they stood intertwined with each other, rain slicking their mouths as they kissed and felt of each other.

The thunder roared as Ichigo walked through the door to join Grimmjow, closing the door securely behind him…

_Boom!_

Ichigo shot up in from his bed, awakened by the loud clap of thunder from the storm outside. The night was a flutter of activity – rain pelting and light flickering dimly from him window. He felt his chest tighten as another loud boom sounded -- a deep _crack_ breaking through the sound of rain.

Ichigo curled under his covers, bundling up in the soft material, listening to the storm and his own deep breathing. He was easily lulled back to sleep.

_Grimmjow…_

_**Grimmjow POV**_

Grimmjow watched in amusement as Ulquiorra was drenched in the downpour. His already lifeless hair clung to his pale cheeks and neck and Grimmjow amused himself by inspecting the man's tear tracks to make sure they hadn't smeared or spread even further down his stoic face. Ulquiorra's green eyes turned upward into the sky as another bolt of lightning struck the town before them; the flicker of light shimmering in the man's eyes for a split second and then he was stalking forward into the city.

Their sandals sloshed through the rain water and their uniforms were heavy with moisture, but they continued. Grimmjow chewed his lip in though as they travelled slowly through the street, navigating their way the Shinigami's house. He could feel that Ichigo was asleep, slumbering in some distant dream world that he desperately wished he was a part of.

But he knew what had to be done. Ulquiorra had to die that night.

He had a plan…_sort of_. Considering how little time he had to make the plan, he thought it was pretty good. He'd gotten out of Hueco Mundo with the Fourth Espada, now he just needed to kill the bastard before he got to Ichigo, before any harm could come to the Shinigami.

The streets they traveled all looked the same and the cars that were parked on the sides of roads all seemed to look alike, but he didn't really care. They were growing closer to Ichigo's spiritual pressure and Grimmjow knew the time was close. He could kill Ulquiorra. He was strong enough. And even if he wasn't…he could wound the man enough for Ichigo to finish him off.

Grimmjow had been too caught up in his own thoughts and plans to notice that they'd reached their destination.

"Wound him, Grimmjow. Bring him outside," Ulquiorra commanded in his usual barren tone, idly fingering the handle of his sword.

_Shit!_ _I have to kill you first!_ Grimmjow hesitated, looking frantically back and forth from Ichigo's window to Ulquiorra's back. "No."

Ulquiorra turned his blank eyes to him. "Why not?"

"I did not come here to kill Ichigo," Grimmjow said icily, walking towards the Kurosaki house and placing himself between Ulquiorra and the home, between Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

"Then why did you come?" Grimmjow saw the man's posture stiffen slightly as he took note of Grimmjow's defensive position.

The storm raged around them, electrifying the tension between them. Grimmjow's nerves were frayed and horribly agitated as he focused on multiple things: the storm, Ulquiorra and Ichigo, who was ,as usual, oblivious to the occurrence outside of his home.

His focus was out of whack and he couldn't figure out why. He'd been fighting for as long as he could remember, but never before had he been this...determined during a fight.

As he watched the Fourth Espada unsheathe his sword, Grimmjow knew the answer to his own question. He was finally protecting something instead of fighting for pleasure or even blood.

He was fighting for Ichigo. It was an odd feeling. At that realization, Grimmjow drew his sword and smiled, more pleased with himself than he'd been in a long time. It felt good to fight for another, to care about someone other than yourself. The edge of his blade glistened in the night rain as he took his position, legs spread for balance, sword curved in front of his hips. His grin was feral as he answered, "Ichigo is mine and you will not touch him."

Ulquiorra looked positively dreary as he drew his sword.

Their speed was equal as they dashed at each other, blades held firmly ahead of them. Grimmjow laughed at the man's attempt to dash around him and attack from behind. Nearly loosing his own footing, Grimmjow blocked his route with a brutal swing of his sword, pushing him into the next yard over from Ichigo's. Grimmjow chased him, jumping and attacking as Ulquiorra's face remained uninterested and bored. He briefly wondered if his betrayal had come as a shock to the 4th Espada. Not that the man would care.

A sharp nick to his side pulled his thoughts back to where they should be. He gave a deep laugh as he saw the blood tickle down with the rain, staining his white uniform pants. _White and red looked amazing together, didn't they?_

A voice cut through the storm and interrupted his thoughts. "Stop."

A dark figure emerged from darkness of the night, sopping wet but clearly not concerned about the rain. Grimmjow's jaw tightened at the sight of him. Tousen! Here!

"Please refrain from interrupting me," Ulquiorra droned, as thought he was interrupted on a daily basis. Grimmjow turned to look at the Fourth Espada as he spoke, but he was too late to have even seen him move.

The blade pierced him through his left shoulder and Grimmjow caught a glimpse of the man's pale face and green eyes as he retracted the sword, his frown sinking deeper into his face.

His knees bent as he twisted from the blow, bringing his sword around to block the next attack. His fingers and wrist trembled from shock, making his next block ineffective. Ulquiorra's sword dug deep into the flesh of his thigh, nearly passing all the way through. A groan escaped his lips and he felt disgustingly helpless as he fell to the pavement. He heard another swish of sword somewhere high above him, but he couldn't turn to look if he tried. But when no attack came he looked up to see Ulquiorra and Tousen's swords pressed tightly together above him, as though Tousen had blocked the attack for him.

_Well, shit._

"Stop," The Shinigami repeated. "You came here to kill the boy, not Grimmjow, Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow was dumbstruck and furious at the same time. Had the man known that something like this would happened? Did he know about Ichigo and himself?

"Why are you here, Shinigami?" Ulquiorra asked, keeping his blade pressed against Tousens'. The Espada's eyes flickered back and forth, keeping an eye on him and Tousen.

"This battle is unjust and unnecessary," He explained, his voice deep and perfectly calm in way Grimmjow personally found annoying. "Lust, longing and love have no place battle. You'd do well to remember that, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's shoulder continued to bleed, curing in thin, translucent patterns down his torso. Taking a shaky breath, he watched as the men before him withdrew their swords and stood apart. Ulquiorra suddenly nodded his head to Tousen and then turned toward the Kurosaki house.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow howled, struggling to his feet to chase after the man. Tousen interrupted him with a hand on his injured shoulder, pushing him back down. "I will handle this, Sexta."

"Halt, Espada," Tousen instructed, voice rising above the rain.

"My orders were clear," The Fourth Espada explained, intent upon his task. "Ichigo Kurosaki will die, just as Lord Aizen instructed, with or without the aid the Sexta Espada."

"Shut the fuck up! You will not kill him!" Grimmjow violently protested from his position in the wet grass, bleeding into the damp earth.

Tousen intervened again. "I bring you new orders, Ulquiorra."

The Espada halted at that, angling his head to better hear Tousen's next words. _That fucker is so predictable, _Grimmjow though.

"Ichigo will die in two weeks."

Ulquiorra turned his face, speaking over his boney shoulder. "Two weeks?"

"You and Grimmjow will remain here for two weeks, at the end of your stay the boy can be kill." Tousen's blank eyes roamed over nothing, his slick face emotionless as Ulquiorra's. "You're way back to Los Noches will be hindered until that time."

Grimmjow sat in shock as he watched Tousen turn and disappear into the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Grab Chapter Seven**

**Ulquiorra POV**

Ulquiorra quickly cleaned his zanpoktou, sheathed it and looked down briefly at the fallen Espada. The Sexta breathed rapidly due to the pain and his shoulders quivered and jerked without thought. _Trash, ignore him._

As Ulquiorra watched the man writhe in pain, he considered Tousen's unexpected appearance. New orders from Aizen-sama? Not likely, though the idea of Tousen being the messenger for Aizen was appropriate in a way. Lord Aizen would never venture to the the trash-infested streets of Karakura. Of course someone would speak for him, lay the law for him when he himself could not. The issue, Ulquiorra realized – not for the first time – was about trust. Tousen's orders weren't unreasonable, really. What were two weeks to Ichigo Kurosaki's life, or to Grimmjow's for that matter? Two weeks was nothing. Ulquiorra had patience, discipline and above all, loyalty to Lord Aizen. Even if the order was false, if it was unnecessary, it would be Tousen who paid the price, not Ulquiorra. And according to Tousen, they were trapped here. In the end he would still complete his initial mission: killing Ichigo Kurosaki - with or without the aid of Grimmjow. Preferably without, he decided.

A low gasp made him turn sharply, seeking the small sound beneath the wash of rain. The sound was too soft to have been made by Grimmjow. Ulquiorra's eyes scanned the seemingly empty road and sidewalks, squinting as the rain continued to obstruct his vision. As if she was borne of the rain, a woman came forward from one of the paths that lead down one side of the Kurosaki house. Her fiery hair was dark and flat from the water, clinging to her jaw and throat, framing her distraught face in the night. He recognized her instantly, disheveled as she was. She was the woman from his earlier exploration of the human world, the one with the powers that interested his Lord Aizen. A small frown grew on Ulquiorra's face. Was the woman a prize to be take to Lord Aizen, or a future threat? Ulquiorra did no know the answer and so he simply ignored her. It was not his place to make such decisions.

"Woman..." A deep groan floated through the thick rain. Grimmjow still lay bleeding, his wild hair a deep blue that covered his eyes, one hand pressing tightly against the wound in his leg. His other arm lay virtually useless from the blow to his shoulder.

The woman shivered in the rain and inched closer, eyeing the two of them carefully, her hands poised to attack or protect. Ulquiorra gave her a uninterested glance and began to walked away. There was nothing more he could do here.

"Go get Ichigo, woman," Grimmjow's pain ridden voice croaked out.

Lips trembling, she answered in a smaller voice than Ulquiorra expected, even in the rain.

"Why should I?" Another deep shiver rocked her body.

Ulquiorra reached the road when he heard Grimmjow say, "He is my lover."

**Ichigo POV**

_Ichigo...Ichigo...wake...Ichigo..._

Wake up, Ichigo...

Grimmjow is....

Ichigo left his troubled dreams behind as he was awoken, twisted deeply in his bedding. The Shinigami slowly looked over his shoulder and saw long wet hair and dull grey eyes staring at him.

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted, surprised at the unexpected visitor in his room.

Orihime stood back from the bed once he was awake. She was wet and shivering. "Ichigo."

Ichigo looked to his window, seeing the round drops hit and roll down the misted pane. Lightening flashed and lit the room. Orihime looked even paler as the light flashed over her, draining her already ashen skin of color, white from fear and worry.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo sat up properly and faced her. He looked at his clock momentarily and noticed the early hour.

Orihime didn't so much as flinch as she spoke. "Grimmjow is asking for you." Her eyes were piercing in a way he hadn't seen them before. "He says that he's your lover...?"

Orihime didn't look mad or embarrassed by the content of her question. She probably just needed to know. Well, this was awkward. "He is."

Her eyes flickered to the window and her shoulder seemed to fall slightly after his response. Her voice was flat, toneless...empty. "He's hurt. Just outside. In the front yard."

"What?!" Ichigo felt his stomach give a nearly painful lurch and his heart throbbed deeply in his chest. God, Grimmjow, what did you do...? He climb over his bed to tried and look out of his window, and then realized seconds later that he couldn't actually see the front yard from there. In his moment of panic, Ichigo jumped off his bed and grabbed the nearest shirt he could find and pulled it on, completed unconcerned if Orihime saw his state of undress or not. He was a few steps out of his room before he even remembered her.

"Come one, Inoue," Ichigo pleaded. "He probably needs to be healed."

Ichigo was strangely glad he couldn't see the look on her face as he practically told her to heal an Espada. But just then he really didn't care what she thought, as long as she'd do this for him. When she didn't move, Ichigo tried again, attempting to keep sheer desperation out of his voice. "Whoever did this to him could still be out there! We have to hurry."

Ichigo saw her give a hesitant step and that was all he needed before he turned and threw himself down the stairs and dashed to the front door. The eerie green-yellow streetlights made it easier to see than inside the dark house. The grass sparkled, water rippled and flowed and gathered, the rain shifted with the wind. Lightening flashed just like it had the night he and Grimm....

_Where is he?_

Ichigo saw the white of the Espada uniform crumpled on the grass of his front lawn. He didn't notice how slippery the lawn was or how cold the rain was on his bare legs, unprotected by the thin sleeping shorts he wore. His t-shirt clung tightly to his chest as the rain soaked it, and his teeth clacked lightly as the cold made it's presence known in his body.

"Gimmjow..." Ichigo said softly, aware that the rain would cover the sound. Grimmjow was motionless on the grass, curled over himself in an odd position. Ichigo rushed closer and saw what a mess the man was. There was blood soaked up and spreading over the stark white of the Espada uniform. A deep red surrounded the still oozing wounds left on his shoulder and thigh.

Nearly falling to touch Grimmjow's cheek gently, Ichigo asked hurriedly, "Grimmjow, are you alright?"

Grimmjow's jaw, which Ichigo hadn't notice was clenched tightly, was released and then the violent shivers began. The man's eyes slid open and focused on Ichigo. "Fff-uu-uck, it-t's c-c-cold!"

Ichigo was grateful that Grimmjow had the ability to notice the temperature in the condition he was in. The idiot could have been worse off, he supposed. Smiling and feeling the grass and mud beneath his bare feet, Ichigo had completely forgotten to look for the person who had attacked Grimmjow. He dropped to a knee and scanned the area, allowing his usual instincts to return now that he'd assessed that his lover was alive and well.... kicking at least.

Orihime stood just outside of the front door, holding herself protectively as she did in Ichigo's bedroom. He was confused by her lack of help. Orihime usually jumped at any opportunity to help him, but Ichigo suspected that she was uncomfortable and slightly unwilling now that she knew he had a lover; a male lover, a male Espada lover at that.

After assuring himself that no one else was around and no unusual reitsu was present, Ichigo turned to Orihime. "Orihime, please," he nearly begged. Grimmjow was alive, but still in pain and that just didn't sit right Ichigo.

The healer approached them, looking warily at him and Grimmjow. "What is he doing here? Why was he fighting with that other Espada?"

Ichigo paled and jerked his head back to his lover.

"He was here to kill you, Ichigo," Grimmjow interjected with a grunt, turning to lie on his back, blood spreading like watercolors on his uniform.

"To kill me?" Ichigo said incredulously as he moved to lean over his lover, pulling his jacked open to see the wound on his shoulder. Ichigo knew he shouldn't be worried, Grimmjow was perfectly fine when it came to taking care of himself. He was a little crazy and reckless, but he'd live. But seeing the man bare wounds that he didn't personally put there made Ichigo feel overly protective. He never imagined feeling that way about the man in front of him. God only knew how many times Ichigo had stabbed Grimmjow and laughed about it later. Too many times.

"Stupid fucker," Grimmjow laughed, coughed and then laughed again. "Like I'd let him hurt you."

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's jacked tightly. So Grimmjow had come to protect him?

"Jesus, Grimm. I don't need protecting," Ichigo growled, not having the courage to say what he really felt. T_hank you, you didn't have to. I can't believe you'd do that for me. Would I have done it for you?_ Ichigo stopped thinking about that instantly.

Ichigo sat back at watched Grimmjow frown at his words and push himself up to rest on his good arm, elbow sinking into the soggy grass. "That' not --"

"-- it doesn't matter," Ichigo interjected quickly, telling himself that he wasn't ready for Grimmjow's answer. That meant that he would have to answer in return.

"The fuck it does!" Grimmjow yelled, no longer muffled by the rain. "I just fought Ulquiorra for your stupid ass. You sleep like the fucking dead through the whole thing and then you come out here and say it doesn't matter. Fuck you!" His face was red with rage as he pushed himself up and stumbled to his feet with a series of groans.

Ichigo ignored him for the moment, letting Grimmjow hobble around on his own. Orihime was watching them. Just watching, observing, and not judging, Ichigo hoped.

Rising and walking over to Orihime, Ichigo spoke over the rain. "Can you heal him?"

Ichigo didn't have the nerve to tell her how relieved he was as she nodded. "Thank you." Now, there was an Espada to deal with. "Grimm, get your ass over here!"

Ichigo received his typical Grimmjow response. "I don't need no fucking healer. Ain't never needed one, not starting now." Grimmjow mumbled for a few moments, hobbling back and forth across the yard, clearly refusing to look at Ichigo.

Under normal circumstances, Ichigo might have let him suffer, but they were out in the rain and he needed to speed things up. Pulling Orihime behind him, Ichigo approached Grimmjow and knocked him flat on his back. By then Orihime had figured out his strategy and began her healing without the blue-haired man's consent. Ichigo could only laugh fondly at Grimmjow's fussing within Orihime's healing bubble. Why did shit like this always happen to him? Now that was a good question.

* * *

Orihime had long gone and Ichigo wasn't quite sure what they were doing still sitting in the rain. He was really fucking cold and still upset about what had happened while he'd slept, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and go inside before Grimmjow said or did something. The man was sitting cross-legged, fingering the hole left in his bottoms from being stabbed. He hadn't looked at Ichigo since Orihime had left.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo pressed gently. "What happened?"

His lover spoke like he'd been waiting for Ichigo to say something first all along. Idiot. "Big old mess, that's what happened." He looked calmer now and definitely not in any more pain, Thank God. "Left you, went to Los Noches, got called to Aizen, sent back with Mr. Kiss-Ass Numero Quatro to kill your ass dead."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow's play-by-play recount. "Well...I'm not dead."

Grimmjow looked happy as he replied, "No, you're not." After another soft look at Ichigo, Grimmjow finally rose gingerly and offered a hand to Ichigo. "Let's go inside, we'll talk."

Ichigo stopped him as tried to pull them across the yard and tugged Grimmjow roughly against him. "Wait..."

"What?"

Ichigo eyed the still bloody clothing Grimmjow wore and swore silently and he hugged his lover to him tightly, the night events condensing and overwhelming him. "Grimm..." He ignored the shaky rasp of his voice, ignored the needy quality it held as he said the name that was becoming more and more important to him each passing day. He felt lips against his damp forehead and just then, even in the rain, he wasn't cold anymore.

**Grimmjow POV**

Grimmjow remembered why he never took any lovers in Los Noches. Aside from the fact that they would probably try to kill him, they were needy and just so goddamn confusing most of the time. The gossip was horrible and crippling. It was never worth having a lover only to end up demoted, dead, or just fucked over - that's what they did best in Los Noches.

Grimmjow was no stranger to loneliness, and he suspected that most of the Espada would agree with him. No one really wanted to fuck around with you when you were at the top of the food chain. He knew that was one of the reasons he rebelled as much as he did, just to get the attention. But even that lost its charm eventually.

Grimmjow paused and waited as his lover closed and locked the front door behind them. Ichigo turned and took his hand, twisting their fingers together and pulling him to the stairs. The mood was grateful and somber, as though Ichigo knew how lucky he was to have this time with Grimmjow after what had transpired. Grimmjow knew just how he felt. As they moved up the stairs, Grimmjow let his unoccupied hand touch the small of Ichigo's back, keeping as much contact between them as possible.

"I'm tired and cold," Ichigo sighed as they entered his room. The man began stripping his wet clothes off, tossing them into the corner before diving under his covers. Grimmjow just watched from his position against the closed door, not at all concerned about the state of his own clothes. He smiled as a hand emerged from the sheets and waved around blindly. "Strip and get your ass in here."

Chuckling and smiling, Grimmjow removed his clothes and shook slightly to get most of the water off himself. Ichigo's hand still stuck out and Grimmjow took it gently to let him know he was there. The blankets were lifted in an invitation, but Ichigo didn't wait to tug him down. Laughing like an idiot, Grimmjow flopped down next to Ichigo, all wet and slippery and growing warmer by the second. They wiggled together, shifting and wrapping around each other before they grew still and content.

"I'm glad you're alright," Ichigo said softly against Grimmjow's hand that he'd pulled to his lips, mouthing each syllable into his knuckles. Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo wiggled his foot, slipping it between his own to interlock yet another body part to him. "What happened out there... really?"

Grimmjow couldn't hold back the sigh that fell from his lips. He didn't want to ruin the little bubbled they'd just wrapped themselves in when they got into bed. He never wanted it to end. "Where do I start?" he stalled, leaning forward that last inch to kiss Ichigo on the tip of his nose.

"Just... talk, I'll listen," Ichigo said softly.

"Like I said before, Ulquiorra and I were sent by Aizen to kill you. We get here and I plan on killing the bastard before he gets at you." Grimmjow stopped and took a deep breath and pulled Ichigo closer to him, sliding his legs higher to securely wrap around Ichigo's hot thigh.

"Grimm, you really didn't..."

Grimmjow shushed him with a hard, possessive kiss. God, if Ichigo only knew how scared he'd been; how pissed it made him that someone was after his lover. "Ichigo..." he moaned unintentionally.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo murmured against his lips. "Keep going."

"We fight and he stabs me in the shoulder and the thigh." Grimmjow shivered when he felt his lover's fingertips tracing the vanished wounds.

"And..." Ichigo drawled sleepily, his fingers still moving, touching, breathing across Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow was almost short for words as Ichigo distracted him with his hands, his eyes, his smell. "And then Tousen showed up."

The Shinigami tensed in his arms and Grimmjow regretted his words instantly, but Ichigo had wanted to know. "Tousen was here?"

Grimmjow buried his face into Ichigo neck as he thought about what might have happened if Tousen hadn't shown up. But everything was fine now. Ichigo was fine and in his arms for now at least. "Yes."

"Why?" His lover inquired with a deep, troubled voice, fingers dancing from Grimmjow's shoulders to curl into his damp hair.

"He stopped us from killing each other. Said that he had new order from Aizen, but I don't know if that's true," Grimmjow growled against Ichigo neck before he kissed the soft skin. "He pushed back your killing two weeks and then left me and him here. Trapped us here for two weeks."

Ichigo pulled him by his hair away from his neck. "He just left you and him here. You mean, you can't go back?"

"Said we were locked out," the Espada answered and then dove back into Ichigo's neck.

"So you're here for two whole weeks with me?"

Grimmjow chuckled at his lover. "So you're not even worried about the death sentence, are you?"

"Why should I be? I've got you here," Ichigo declared, ducking his head to kiss Grimmjow's forehead.

Grimmjow could only hold Ichigo tighter. "Yeah. You do."

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are love. And I love you guys for leaving such great reviews.


End file.
